


Trouvaille

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: übernatürlich [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A little bit of everything, Best Friends, Ember and Elias watch out for each other, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Matchmaking, Nightmares, Pack Feels, Psychic Abilities, Sharing a Bed, The Evolution of a friendship, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Once upon a time, two lost souls afflicted with a similar condition found each other.As is often the case, they became best friends and pack mates.Suddenly life wasn't so lonely.Upon learning they share a similar affliction, Elias and Ember become the best of friends.Through thick and thin, they're there for each other.This is their story.





	Trouvaille

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write an Ember & Elias friendship fic since her call-up. 
> 
> So...here it is! 
> 
> Special thanks to TheKiwiBird for betaing. Couldn't have finished without you! 
> 
> Thank you, DreamlikeMusings for being awesome and giving your opinion.

**Trouvaille- (n.) something lovely discovered by chance (tru-val)**

“You’re like me.” 

Elias jumped as she approached him. He noticed the strange woman with the glowing red eyes as she settled in beside him. 

“Like who?” He asked, avoiding the surge of panic threatening to root. He stared over to her, grey eyes meeting red. 

“Like me. A creature of the night,” She chewed on her lower lip. “Why have you gone pale?” 

Elias began to sweat, his palms growing cool and clammy. He didn’t know how she knew...

_The look in Bray's eyes were haunted. "I am so sorry. I have lessened the curse as much as I probably can."_

_"The curse?"_

A fresh wave of pain surged through him. 

“I won’t pry.” The woman looked almost hurt. 

“What?” Elias blinked. “No, you’re fine.” He cleared his throat. “I _do_ have your condition, albeit probably a milder form.” 

“You are new in your diagnosis.” She stared harder at him as she spoke matter-of-fact. 

Elias jumped, feeling her stare cut through him. He _still_ had no idea who she was. 

No better time to find out. 

“I hate to be rude...who are you?” He cleared his throat. 

She chuckled, reaching out to squeeze his hand. “They call me Ember. Ember Moon. I _know_ you’ll be very important in my future.” 

“Elias.” He surprised himself by returning her hand squeeze.  
———  
The day they met was a day that lived in Elias’ memory. He hadn’t realized she would become his best friend but just as she did, he knew she would change his life. 

“Will you tell me what happened?” She asked, lazily tracing a scar on his arm with a lone finger. 

To the unknowing eye, they were a couple. 

Oh, they were so much more. 

She loved him. He loved her. It wasn’t the romantic kind. Oh no. It was so much more. Their love was that of brother and sister. They were pack mates, doing their best to support each other in a crazy job with a condition people barely understood.

“I’ll tell if you will,” he replied, twining their fingers together. “If you want to share.” 

“I was curious about where Gramps went every month. I knew he spent time in the shed but no one would tell me why. Mama and Daddy always told me to stay away but I was stubborn.” She reached down, rolling up her pants leg. She kicked her leg in the air, showing off the 3 inch long faded scar. “Luckily, he just scratched me. It transferred the virus but it also gentled me. If he’d bit me, I would have been vicious. By him scratching me, it ended up as a blessing in disguise.” She shook her head, bringing her leg down. “Gramps never forgave himself.” 

“He’d be proud of you.” Elias sighed, relaxing onto the flannel blanket below them. “Thanks for sharing.” 

“And you?” Ember asked, moving so her head rested on his shoulder. 

“To be fair, I have to wonder now what the lesser of two evils were.” He cleared his throat. “Humor me?” 

Ember nodded. 

“Once upon a time, a stubborn boy grew into an arrogant man. He had *always* been told he was brilliant and he let it get to his head. With a mind like that, they convinced him he didn’t need anyone. The Gods gifted the boy with an ear for music. The muses gave him the ability to write beautiful songs. Meanwhile, they also made him a strong athlete.” Elias squeezed his eyes shut, searching for the words. “An evil spirit recognized the strength of the man. She wanted him as part of her family. Thus, she sent her vessel to talk to the man and convince him to join their ranks. The man preferred to walk alone so he refused. The Evil Spirit swore revenge on the man so she forced Her Vessel to curse him.” 

“And?” Ember urged him to continue. 

“The vessel was a kind man. He took pity on the man and lessened his curse. Instead of becoming a vicious wolf on the moon, the man would become a dog.” Tears stung his eyes but he blinked them away. “A _Kugsha_ , a big wolf dog.” 

“Then, the man met a gentle wolf, who promised he would always have a friend.” 

Ember’s voice cracked as she finished the story.

“The only hope she had was that the man would find his _happily ever after_.” 

Elias reached up, his hand chasing the path of a cloud across the sky. The shifting cloud revealed a bright full moon. 

“Here we go.” He mouthed this as he felt his limbs beginning to shorten and his face beginning to shift. 

Transformation didn’t hurt in the traditional sense. No, shifting just gave off an _almost_ pleasant tingle . Bones cracked and muscles whined as they shifted. 

It all sounded _much_ worse than it felt. 

Now fully transformed, he curled into a ball, waiting for Ember to complete her transformation. 

Early the next morning, a message went out over the neighborhood Facebook Group.

_Heidi Perkins_

_Neighbors beware! Two *seemingly* docile wolves spotted in The Meadows by Walter Elementary. My Harry stumbled upon them sleeping and made enough noise to scare them off but it terrified him! Watch your small pets and children!_  
\---  
The day Elias received his call up to the main roster _should_ have been the happiest day of his life. 

Yet, he knew that meant he lost Ember. 

It was a rough realization. 

"Don't be sad." Ember's gaze seemed to burn right through to his very core. "You know I'm only one call away." 

"Doesn't make this any easier." Elias shook his head. He stood, pulling Ember into a hug. His lips grazed her ear as he continued to speak. "You're part of my pack." 

Ember moved so Elias stood an arm's length away. She rested one hand on his heart. With her free hand, she brought Elias' hand to her heart. 

Then, she spoke, ignoring the stares of the people around them. 

_May you have enough happiness to make you sweet_

_Enough trials to make you strong_

_Enough sorrow to keep you human_

_Enough hope to make you happy_

As time passed, Ember kept true to her word. She and Elias were as close as ever even if they couldn't be together. 

It wasn't the same but they made the best of it.  
\---  
_Elias only agreed to the meeting to humor Bray. Of course he'd heard the rumors but he didn't believe in that spooky shit!_

_"She sees the strength in you," Bray said, pacing around the room. "Oh the strength!" He turned, giving Elias a appraising stare._

_Elias pulled back, suddenly feeling as though he were on display._

_"Bray, Elias drifts alone." He spoke in a firm voice, doing his best to make it clear that the subject was closed._

_Bray stopped, moved towards Elias and grabbed him by the shoulders. Then, he forced their eyes to meet. "Elias, it would be in your best interest to walk with the family."_

_Elias wrenched himself from Bray's grasp, jumping up to put as much distance between them as he possibly could. "Bray Wyatt, I said no."_

_Bray came closer, backing Elias into a corner. Once again, their eyes connected. Elias winced, wishing he could explain the haunted look in the other man's eyes. "I am so sorry. I have lessened the curse as much as I probably can."_

_"The curse?"_

_"She wanted you to be cursed with Lycanthropy. A vicious, blood-thirsty creature transformed by the rays of the full moon," Bray explained, still keeping Elias in the corner._

_"You did what?" Elias spoke slow, carefully enunciating each word._

_"I made it better." Bray moved back, allowing Elias to move._

_Panic surged through him as he grabbed Bray's shoulders._

_"Bray, what did you do?" Elias asked, resisting the urge to shake him._

_Bray tipped his head back. beginning to laugh like a mad man.  
"I made it better..._

"Elias!" 

He sat straight up, not paying attention. When he collided with someone, he jerked, the pain of bumped heads bringing tears to his eyes. 

"Easy, Trigger." 

He opened his eyes, realizing he laid next to Ember. He realized it was one of the Takeover weekends. They were in the same city. It only made sense they would have shared a room. Hell, it hadn't even mattered when the hotel only had 1 bed rooms. 

This had to be reality. 

The other stuff was just a _very_ bad dream. 

With a gentle hand, she shoved him over. "Can you talk?" 

"Sorry," he mumbled, rubbing the sore spot on his head. He sat up, taking caution when the room began to spin. 

"You're good. Having the dream again?" she asked, sitting up and slipping an arm around his shoulders. 

"Every time. I know what's coming but I can't change it. I'm forced to relive the worst day of my life over and over." He stared at his hands, noticing the violent tremble. 

"Well, you're okay now." She carded her fingers through his hair, whispering comforts. "No one will mess with you." 

"Why's that? 

"Because if they mess with you, they answer to _me_."  
\---  
They hung out backstage on the rare days NXT was in the same town as the main roster. It _almost_ felt like the good old days. 

"You're going to marry that girl," Ember whispered, surveying catering. She nodded in the direction of _Bayley_ of all people. 

"Really, Em?" Elias cocked his head, trying to understand _where_ that had come from. 

"You don't know it yet," Ember said in a sing-song. "Haven't you learned to trust me?" 

He stifled a laugh, refusing to admit she was right. If anything, he got in trouble when he _didn't_ listen to her. 

Recently, he'd begun to suspect she held a gift of _The Sight_. She hadn't offered the information so he didn't push. She just happened to be right _a lot_. 

It surprised him to realize her words intrigued him.  
\---  
True to Ember's prediction, Bayley soon became _very_ important to him. 

He couldn't imagine why he'd never seen her like that before. He'd known her for years. She had _never_ seemed that special.

Yet, one day, he blinked and he just _knew_. It seemed like the first time he'd ever really seen her. 

It thrilled Ember to see him so happy. 

"You're going to replace me," she commented, curling up beside him. Her head rested on his chest and she stared up at him. It was one of the rare nights they could transform together. 

"Never." Elias leaned over, pressing his lips to her forehead in a chaste kiss. "Em, you'll always be my girl." 

She gave him a kind smile as she shook her head. “I appreciate the thought. We’ll always be in each other’s lives but you’ll replace me and I’m okay with that.”

“Quit that,” he growled, the sound low in the back of his throat. “No matter what happens, I could _never_ replace you.”

He never noticed the sad way she stared at him.  
———  
A sense of panic threatened to envelop him as he woke. Vague memories ran through his head. He saw Bayley coming in, learning his secret. He just couldn’t remember _why_ she’d come over. 

It stunned him to wake up next to her, only a thin sheet wrapped around his nude body. 

He’d made the conscious decision to not tell her about his _condition_. Things between them were so new. Yet, he knew he loved her. He could see them spending forever together. With feelings that strong, the last thing he wanted was to scare her off.

He got out of bed, throwing on the first semi-clean thing he saw. As he knotted the drawstring of the grey sweatpants with one hand, he reached for his phone with the other hand. 

The first message he sent went to Ember. 

_She knows._

He left her asleep so he could fix breakfast and text Ember without fear of waking Bayley. 

His phone pinged with a response. 

_And you didn’t tell me...why?! How’d she take it?_

He turned on the coffee maker. Adding coffee to the basket, he stared at his screen. 

_She surprised me. Found the spare key and came in._

Ember responded almost immediately. 

_I told you the turtle was a bad idea._

He silently chuckled to himself as he responded. 

_Hush. Em, be honest. Do you like her?_

_Why?_

His response came almost instinctively. 

_You were right. I think I found the one._  
———  
The day Bayley disappeared was the second worst day of his life. 

“What the hell?” he hissed, pacing around the dressing room. 

“She got spooked.” Ember, new to the main roster, grabbed Elias by the forearm in an effort to still his pacing. “Can’t say I blame her.”

“I yip and chase my tail!” Elias exclaimed, throwing up his free arm. “I am probably the _least_ scary person in the world!”

“Not you!” she squeaked, tightening her grip on his forearm. “I think she had a run-in with Finn.”

“They’re just friends. He’s her ex- that’s about it.” Elias knew there was a story there but he’d certainly never asked. If she wanted to tell him, she would. 

“Dude, Finn’s got a hitchhiking Japanese Fox demon.” Ember groaned, reading Elias’s confused expression. “ _Bálor?_ ”

“ _He’s real?_ ” Elias tilted his head up, staring at the ceiling. As he tilted his head back, he caught Ember’s bemused expression. 

It clearly said _You’re an idiot but I love you anyway_.

“What else?” Ember asked, pulling him by the forearm to guide him to sit. 

“Well, for one thing, she’s _gone_.” Elias began to drum against the arm of the battered leather sofa. “I have no idea where to even begin.”

Ember’s eyes widened as Elias tried to stave off the inevitable panic. This situation made him _crazy_. 

“Matt returned her laptop bag.” Ember nodded toward the hot pink Kate Spade laptop bag. “Stay.” She stood, wandering over to the bag. She pulled the silver computer out and turned to face Elias. “What’s her password?”

“Hugger.” He burst into peals of nervous laughter. “Predictable- I know. That’s my Bay.” 

“You’re fine.” Ember tapped out the word on the keyboard. “We’re in.”

Elias stood back as Ember worked on the computer. For one thing, his anxiety made thinking-let alone computer work- difficult. Second of all, she proved to be much faster than he would have been. 

If anyone could find Bayley, it would be Ember Moon. 

“Here.” Ember flipped the computer around, allowing him to see the screen. “She ran off to the mountains.” 

Elias squatted behind her, reading the Air-BnB confirmation email. His eyes widened as he read the message. Ember hadn’t been joking. 

Bayley had actually booked an off-the-grid mountain cabin, almost as far from society as one could get. 

“Good thing tonight’s a full moon.” Ember reached behind her, patting Elias’s shoulder.  
———  
No matter how busy he got between life, work and Bayley, Elias _always_ made it a priority to spend time with Ember. 

“You don’t need to do this,” Ember murmured, snuggling closer to him. 

He knew he didn’t but he wanted to. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt guilty about neglecting her. This also served as his time to be completely off, just Elias and Ember enjoying each other’s company. 

She glared at him as she poked him in the ribs. “Elias! Did you hear me?” 

“Yes, Em. I want to spend time with you or I wouldn’t be here.” Elias exhaled, squeezing Ember’s shoulder. She giggled, relaxing at his touch. 

“So, when are you going to ask her?” Ember asked, shifting to make herself more comfortable. 

“It startles me every time,” Elias teased. “I don’t know how you do it but you just _know_.” 

“I wouldn’t be a good bestie if I didn’t know things,” Ember said, looking incredulous. “Really- what kind of a friend would I be if I didn’t know these things?” 

“Still my girl, Em.” Elias sighed, giving her a thoughtful look. “Be my best man?” He laughed at her quizzical look. “I asked last night and she said yes.” 

“Congrats! I can think of nothing I’d like better. You'll have the best WO-man ever.” She laughed, squeezing his hand. Then, she pursed her lips as her brow furrowed in worry. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, brushing her hair back from her forehead. 

“What the hell does the best woman wear? “ 

Elias knew she wasn’t being entirely truthful but he didn’t pry. 

It didn’t seem like his place.  
———-  
"What's wrong?" 

Something told him Ember wasn't being herself. She was quiet, distant and moody. She tried to brush it off but something made it impossible for him to let go. After all, he knew her well enough to know when something seemed _off_. 

"I'm fine," she insisted, giving him a weak smile. "Wedding prep going good?" 

Elias inhaled sharply. While the coming nuptials excited him, he didn't want it to be the primary focus of his time with Ember. 

"We got into an argument about _Finn_." Elias looked sheepish as he focused on a spot just over Ember's shoulder. "She wants him there but I'm afraid of _Bálor_." He coughed, clearing his throat. "You know he would ruin the wedding and not think twice- _Bálor_ , not Finn." 

"Don't worry, Babe." Ember cradled his hand in hers. "What kind of Best Woman would I be if I didn't figure out a way to keep my best friend's soon-to-be wife's best friend-slash-ex-boyfriend's demonic side at bay?" 

It wasn't a far stretch to say _Ember_ was the only reason Elias didn't kidnap Bayley and force her to elope in Las Vegas. She answered the phone, regardless of the time or what she was up to. On top of that, Ember did her best to stay close so she could do whatever they needed. 

_Em, she's insisting on blue roses for the centerpieces._

_Do you want me to talk her out of them?_

_Please!_

Ember managed to do what Elias couldn't- convince Bayley yellow roses were just as pretty and much easier to find. 

_Em?_

_It's 3 in the morning. What?_

_What if I'm making a huge mistake?_

_By marriage in general or marrying Bayley?_

_Marriage in general. She's marrying a weredog. Our lives are going to be dictated by the moon and-_

_Elias, I hate to tell you this. In case you haven't noticed, your life is _already_ dictated by the moon. _

_But..._

_No buts, Elias. Babe, you're nervous. It's normal. She knows what she's getting into. She knows what she wants and that's you._  
\---  
"Em, would you _please_ tell me what's bothering you?" 

He knew something seemed wrong for months. Yet, she refused to tell him. Every time he asked, she made an excuse. He respected her wishes for as long as he could but now, he needed answers. 

It couldn't be denied any longer. 

Ember heaved a sigh, acting as though he presented a _huge_ inconvenience. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" 

"Nope." He reached over, twining their fingers together, squeezing just long enough to tell her she wasn't alone. 

"Fine." Ember squeezed back. "As you once said- humor me?" 

_Once upon a time, a little girl named Emily came to a couple. She was the apple of their eye. She was her grandpa's favorite. Emily enjoyed her life very much. The year she turned 9, she contracted a very rare condition after an accident involving her grandfather. Her beloved grandfather never forgave himself for being the cause of the condition._

Elias felt her grip stiffen as she continued her story. 

_Just before her accident, Emily learned she could glimpse the future. She just started to hone her abilities when her world changed. Her gift went away due to the stress of her new condition._

_When Emily learned to relax and accept her condition, her gift returned._

_Then, one day, everyone swore Grandpa went mad. He told them he was being followed, after an event at the senior center. Another old man with a service dog was asked to leave after the dog began to howl and bay at Emily's Grandpa._

He stroked her hand, urging her to continue. 

_Her grandpa swore he saw the other man everywhere. Her parents wrote it as the ravings of a crazy old man. Emily knew better._

_Then, one day, Grandpa disappeared. No one could explain what happened. The police chalked it up to him being old and confused. They refused to look at anything involving the man with the dog._

_Emily knew better._

_She found his journal and began to read. He'd been at the Senior Center for Bingo when the other man's dog began to snarl and bay. The dog's owner tried to fight her Grandpa..._

"A boxing old man with a rowdy dog?" Elias asked, giving her an incredulous look.

"Swear to the Gods," she murmured. "Can I finish?" 

He nodded. 

_About halfway through the journal, she found _1_ mention of 'The Hunter'. Grandpa managed to learn enough of his story to realize exactly what hunted him. The man swore a vendetta against Creatures of The Night, revenge for a perceived wrong generations back. He had a hound that could sniff out exactly what The Hunter was after._

Ember, now wracked with emotion, began to sob. Elias pulled her into a tight hug, as she buried her head in his chest. 

"Shh, you don't have to finish if you don't want to," he whispered. 

"Almost done," she murmured, wrenching herself free from his grasp. 

_The last entry read:_ I fear for Emily. The lore of The Hunter claims a descendant will inherit the title upon his passing. I have lived a good life. I do not fear death. To me, it is a welcome adventure. Emily is just starting her adventure. She does not need that cloud over her. __

_Now under a new name, Emily has received visions of what is to come. The Hunter has passed, leaving his title to a granddaughter. She's forsaken that for a new name: The Huntress._

_The Huntress is coming._

_Emily doesn't know when or where or even who it is._

_So, she waits._

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Elias asked, handing her a tissue. 

"Yes." Ember dabbed at her eyes. "I just know she's coming."

"Shh," he murmured, pulling her into another tight hug."Em, I promise I'll do what I can to keep you safe." 

"What was your big news?" she asked, changing the subject. 

Elias wanted to push but he knew Ember well enough to know she was a mule. If she wanted nothing more to do with something, nothing would get her back on the subject. 

"Bayley's pregnant." A nervous, clammy feeling took root, reminding him how nervous he'd been since his wife told him the news. 

Ember gasped in delight, her hand covering her mouth. "I'm going to be an aunt?" 

"And Godmother if you'd like." 

She let out a loud, delighted squeal. Elias had never seen her so thrilled. She threw her arms back around him in a happy hug. "Of course! There's nothing I'd like more!" 

Then, they sat, both contemplating the brightness of the future. 

Neither knew it was to be the last happy moment they shared together for a long time.  
\---  
The phone rang, playing *Jacob’s Theme* from Twilight. Awakened by the noise, Elias groped blindly for his phone. Once he found it, he pressed ‘accept’ before stumbling out of the bedroom and into the hallway. The entire time, he did his best to not wake his sleeping wife. 

“Em? What’s wrong?”

“Please... she’s here.”

-fin-


End file.
